Visiting
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Reepicheep uplifts an owl's spirits by giving him a Christmas and a family that he's never had. Not telling anything else, there's a surprise at the end (and it's not what you think it is either). PLEASE REVIEW! (If you have questions, please PM me)


**Visiting**

_**Narnia- The Great Woods**_

**Christmas Eve- Evening**

Reepicheep walked along the frozen river, trudging along in the snow he started singing a carol. _"Oh the winter brings the fire, and the family by your side, you will shed a tear, no one ever, ever cries. In the morning there'll be sunlight and the day will be new, we'll have a joy of spirited fun. For Christmas has begun." _As he walking he came across a tree, this tree reminded Reepicheep of the old legends he heard about when the White Witch reined over everything. It was the sole ambassador of wickedness, this tree, and like a beast in the snow, it lurked. The mouse walked past it, paying no mind when he heard the sound of crying. He stopped and listened.

"Hello?" He said, "Are you alright?" He asked. The crying continued, the crier stepped out of a large hole that was within the evil looking tree. It was an owl, his tears flowed down his face. The bird looked down, saw the mouse and said, "Oh, hello Reepicheep."

"Hyperion old friend," the mouse said, a bit of concern in his voice, "why are you crying?"

The owl sighed, "Are you busy?"He asked, hoping that he wasn't.

Reepicheep shook his head, "No, just taking a stroll, you need me to come up?"

Hyperion nodded, without hesitations or words, the mouse scaled the tree and followed his friend inside.

Hyperion's hole was warm, dead leaves, grass, and branches made a suitable nest, and the large tree even had a small fireplace for extra warmth. A small chair was in the corner, specifically built for visitors, especially Reepicheep, there was even a place to hang his circlet and sword on the wall. The owl made it a second home to him. "It's been a long time Hyperion," the mouse said taking his chair. "so what's troubling you?" Hyperion ruffled his feathers and sat down in his nest, after situating himself he sighed, thought about his words and spoke. "I don't have a family to go home to Reep."

"What about your brother?" The mouse asked.

"Savva is dead." Hyperion answered. Reepicheep stayed silent, for he knew that Hyperion's parents were never found, and that Hyperion's son was son was killed in battle. His wife died shortly after the birth, couldn't take the strain of three eggs, the other two were stillborn. This all took place a year ago. "You know, you can sing, you can be merry, you're supposed to do that this time of year, you're supposed to go out with friends, family, spend time together. I can't do that. My friends died in wars, my relatives back home in Russia won't even speak to me. I have nothing, no one to call home." He looked at his friend, who was listening to Hyperion's words and his heart, and he could see it all in his eyes. "I'm sorry to bring you up here to share a sob story." Hyperion said. "You can go if you want to, I'll be alright," the owl turned away from the fire, shielding his head from his friend, hiding his tears which began to fall again. "Merry Christmas Reepicheep."

The mouse stood, checked to see if he had everything he brought with him and began to walk out. Just as Hyperion thought he was alone he heard the branches and dry leaves move. The owl opened his eyes and saw Reepicheep, hi faithful friend, sleeping beside him on the floor. Hyperion smiled and grabbed a few leaves with one of his wings and placed them over the mouse, covering him up warmly. Satisfied Hyperion resituated himself and fell asleep. Reepicheep, feeling the sudden temperature change, opened his eyes, looked up at his friend, smiled, and went back to sleep.

**The next morning...**

"Reepicheep!" Someone called. "Reepicheep!"

The mouse woke up quietly, not wanting to disturb his friend and walked out onto the tree branch. Looking down, Trufflehunter, the badger was walking around calling his friends name, bearing a present. "Reepicheep!"

"Trufflehunter!" Reepicheep called. The badger looked up and smiled, "Oh there you are, say, what are you doing up there?"

"Visiting a friend." The mouse answered. "Well," the badger said, "the visit is now over, it's Christmas Day and your family is worried sick about you, as was I, so get down here, I've got a present for you." The mouse scurried down the tree, practically running down it on all fours, gravity working against him but alias he did it anyway. "Show off." the badger said with a laugh as Reepicheep did a front flip, landing on his feet. Trufflehunter handed him the present, Reepicheep opened it, revealing a shiny new belt. He quickly tried it on, and it fit like a new glove. Trufflehunter took the old one. "Well," the mouse said, beaming with joy, "thank you very much friend, now I feel like an idiot for not getting you anything." Trufflehunter just took Reepicheep's old belt and put it around his waist. "Thanks." He said and the two friends laughed.

"Come on," Trufflehunter said, "let's get back to the others, I'm sure they're wanting to see you."

Reepicheep nodded, "Let's go to your house first Trufflehunter, I want to give a friend something that I've never given anyone else."

The badger and the mouse rushed to Trufflehunter's burrow, which wasn't that far away, and prepared Reepicheep's present and the only thing extra in terms of packaging was the envelope, and a single piece of paper. Reepicheep was already wearing the present he was giving.

About a half an hour later Reepicheep, along with Trufflehunter, returned to Hyperion's hole. The mouse opened the envelope and removed his circlet with his little feather, placed it inside and sealed it, a letter was already inside. Hyperion was still sleeping.

"Merry Christmas old boy," Reepicheep said, "I'll stop by again later."

With that Reepicheep and Trufflehunter left without a word.

An hour later, Hyperion woke up and saw the envelope. He opened it gently with his talon, saw Reepicheep's circlet. "Strange," the owl said, "why would Reepicheep's circlet be in here?" He pulled out the letter and began reading.

_To Hyperion, my wise friend and comrade, _

_You told me yesterday that you didn't have a family to go home to, that you didn't have a single person to call home. Let me tell you that it simply isn't true. I'm sorry that your brother, sons, and wife are dead, and they will surely be missed, for I loved them just as much too, but you must understand that you choose your family, and although I love my family dearly, you are a big part of it. You are my brother, my friend, my wisest advisor, I guess that's the owl in you. _

_There is no reason to wallow in tears and misery, for fear, although very real, doesn't have to exist, and death, although very certain, never prevails. You my friend, out of all the people I know, have been through the worst, and you are a great testimony to the rest of us, to keep going, to have faith, to hope for a better future. I was talking to my father the other day and you came up, he said that you were the best influence on the river, and that this family owes you everything. The chief mouse said this, that he owes you everything, as do I, for you saved my life, and for that, I will forever be in your service. _

_I have given you my circlet as a reminder to you that you are always, and will be always, a part of my family. My father has agreed to this. _

_In the end it's not about how much we have, possessions, or anything else, it's about what you give and what you build. Have faith brother, we'll make it out of this together, for we all have our trifles, our problems, and I'm willing to face them head on with you. _

_Even in winter when hope seems lost and life is breathless, there's always hope. That's on what Christmas to me is about, hope. I pray you never lose it._

_We're having a get together over at the tribe later, you're welcome to join us._

_Merry Christmas friend._

_Your brother, faithful friend and servant, _

_Reepicheep_

The owl smiled, folded up the letter and tucked in a safe place. He then picked up the circlet, got out of his nest and put it on the little hook that was made for it. The owl then smiled and flew out towards the river tribe.

Reepicheep's family was preparing the meal, it was going to be a banquet filled with duck, fish, bread, wine, and all sorts of things. Trufflehunter was in charge of decorations and everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. As Reepicheep was helping set the table, he was wondering if Hyperion would show up, hoping that his letter helped. His father, Cheprev, chief mouse, looked at his son. "Your thoughts are distant." He said. "Something troubling you?" He asked. Reepicheep nodded, "It's my friend."

"Hyperion?" Cheprev asked.

Reep nodded, "I just really hope he comes is all, he needs it."

"Well, you can't force anyone Reepicheep, you did all you could do and that's all anyone can really do anyway." his father said, "Now, go help your mother with the dishes, I'll get the food." He said. Reepicheep nodded and walked into the kitchen, which was massive to accommodate his rather expected large family. "Mother I-" he said when he smiled and saw Hyperion, helping out with the dishes, washing them flawlessly and setting them out ready to be taken to the table. "Well," the owl said, "are you just going to stand there or do I have to do everything by myself?" Reepicheep walked over and carried the plates.

When all was said and done, everyone was seated, the plates were passed, the food was eaten and devoured and the wine was drunk. Reepicheep stood up, "I would like to propose a toast," he said, raising his glass, "to Hyperion, my dear friend, if you ever need me, I shall be by your side, if you ever need shelter, you can always come here. You're like a brother to me, and I hope you will become an uncle to the rest of us." Hyperion was moved, he stood and looked around the room, seeing anticipating faces, some type of speech, anything, they were severely disappointed when they were met with silence. "Well come on boy!" Cheprev said looking toward the owl, "Are you in the family or not?"

"I'm sorry," Hyperion said, "but I can't be a part of any family, I don't want to put you at risk."

"That's no concern of mine," Cheprev said, "we are all able fighters, every one of us, and we're willing to protect you if need be."

"I appreciate your generosity, I really do, and if it were under different circumstances, a different day perhaps, I would take it in a heartbeat, but presently I cannot." Hyperion said.

"Why can't you?" Reepicheep asked, feeling as if all his work were for nothing.

"Because my wife, sons, and brother are all dead because of me, because my friends are all dead because of me, because my life all went to hell because of me." Hyperion looked directly at Reepicheep, "You came back here after Tilden died, and even though I followed, I never left. I'm still at war! Those people that we fought Reep, those fascists, they're still after me and they will come after you too!" The owl looked around the room, staring each one of them in eye, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, thank you for the meal." With that Hyperion left with Reepicheep close behind him.

"Hyperion!" The mouse called, catching the bird as he was about to fly off. Hyperion turned, letting Reepicheep catch up to him. "What was that back there?" He asked. Hyperion sighed, "They're back Reep, the Germans are back."

"What do you mean the Germans are back?" The mouse answered.

"I saw them as I flew over, they're headed towards Cair Paravel to kill Caspian." Hyperion said, "I've been tracking them down Reep, that's what I've been doing for the past few months. I didn't want you to know because I wanted you to have the life you deserve here. But now," the owl looked around, making sure he wasn't being followed, "the winds have changed and Caspian is now in the crosshairs." The owl turned towards the eastern horizon and was about to take off again when Reepicheep stopped him. "Wait," the mouse said, "let me come with you. Let's finish this together."

Hyperion shook his head, "Protect your family first Reep, then come find me. I'll be headed east towards Cair Paravel, near the Stone Table." Reepicheep nodded, "Kind of a gloomy way to end Christmas isn't it?" He said.

"Yes it is." Hyperion answered, "Promise me that you'll come find me." he said, "I don't want to lose you."

Reepicheep walked back inside the house, "You have my eternal service Hyperion," the mouse answered, "I'll find you."

Hyperion nodded and took to the air, _"I know you will Reep, I know you will."_

**For this to make sense, read "_In My On Words Part One and Two_" which are the prequels to this. Part Two is still in working progress, but this is just to get you interested for the rest of Part Two and the remainder of this story line which I will be making into a series. _"In My Own Words"_ is from Reepicheep's perspective.**

**Anyway, regardless if you read these stories or not, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
